


Showtime

by johndrake



Category: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndrake/pseuds/johndrake
Summary: John has to get ready to present at the music awards again.
Relationships: John Drake/Daniel Sykes





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikk Mayson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nikk+Mayson).



> This is a other gift to a dear friend:’)

“Hold still.”

John held his arms out as far as he could. Measuring tape laid out from the fingertips on his left hand and stretched across to his right. He never liked this sort of thing because he already had so many things that already fit him. He rolled his eyes as Ginger lifted his hair to adjust the tape for accuracy and he could hear her giggle. “It’s really not that bad.”

“It really is.” He groaned, his muscles were beginning to ache from standing still for so long. “I got a ton of shit in my closet I could wear. Why does this have to be so special?”

Ginger clicked her tongue and moved around to his front. With the tape in her hand she gently tilted John’s head to the sides and took the measurements from neck to shoulder. “Look, you may not care about what you wear, but Matt does. You are the face of the band and you have to act like it sometimes, whether you like that or not.” At that John sighed audibly and shook his head. “I just wanna sing, Ginger.”

“I know, I know. Once you get through this you can sing all you’d like.”

— -

He didn’t trust anybody to style his hair, but Daniel was extremely insistent, handsome, and already had the brush in hand when John entered his dressing room. He squirmed a little as Daniel brushed his hair as gently as possible. “I’m sorry. I love you.” Daniel whispered into his ear and John couldn’t be upset with him for trying to be helpful. He relaxed and closed his eyes as Daniel finished up and planted a kiss on his forehead. “You’re gonna be great out there.” The smile on Daniel’s face was so wide John found himself smiling back at him. “Yeah.” 

Ashley was the next person that helped John get ready. She instructed him to look towards the ceiling so she could apply his eyeliner. “I really don’t get the whole emo thing.” She muttered under her breath and John sighed. “I guess it’s a good thing its not for YOU then, huh? he retorted, drumming his fingers on the arm rest of his chair without rhythm. “Besides, I don’t remember asking anyone to do this.” He added, his tone was extra annoyed. Ashley stopped and looked at him and her face twisted into something resembling irritation. “We’re doing this for you because we know you wouldn’t put any fucking effort into it and this is a super big moment for you guys!” She scolded him and he could sense she wasn’t going to take anymore of his shit. “Fine! Whatever!” John raised both of his hands to meet his shoulders and waved them in defeat. “You win.” 

It was almost show time and John gripped the notes in his hand until they were starting to bend. It wasn’t that he was nervous or would fuck up reading the teleprompter. “I probably don’t have to remind you, but I will anyway... Don’t fuck this up, man.” Matt slapped a hand on John’s shoulder breaking him from his thoughts. “Yeah man, I know already.” John’s voice was quiet and he was looking down at his feet, trying to avoid eye contact. It was enough that he had to do it in the first place, but the pressure made it worse. Once he heard his name being introduced by the announcer, he put on his best fake smile and took the stage. 

—-  
Several hours later he found his way into Daniel’s arms and collapsed. “That fucking sucked, man.”

“I know.” Daniel cooed with an edge of exhaustion in his voice. He stroked John’s back as they laid in his bed. “I was right. You were amazing out there.” He could feel John shake a little with laughter at that comment. “Yeah, sure.” His response was interrupted by a yawn followed up with some stretching. “Never wanna do that again.” 

“Hush and get some sleep.” Daniel teased and pulled a blanket over the both of them. Soon enough, they were both fast asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
